1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to assemblies, support assemblies, foundations, and bases. In particular, the present invention relates to a deck panel with airflow stimulation and moisture release elements.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, mattress foundations and support assemblies include a top deck layer or barrier, upon which a mattress or other element rests. As the mattress sits atop the mattress foundation barrier, airflow between the mattress and foundation barrier is typically nonexistent and, over time, moisture typically builds between the mattress foundation barrier and the mattress. This is particularly true with memory foam type mattresses.
If moisture is allowed to build between the mattress and the mattress foundation barrier, mildew or mold can grow on the mattress and/or a mattress foundation barrier. This can cause premature deterioration of the mattress and/or health issues for anyone sleeping on a mattress.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles, or the like, which has been included in the present specification is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present disclosure as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.